New Year's Prisoner
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Sequel to "Mistletoe Kidnapping". Voldemort has dark deeds in mind for New Year's Eve, and Hermione is playing a pivotal role in them. Usual disclaimers apply, of course.


"New Year's Prisoner"

Less than a week later, Malfoy Manor was decorated for New Year's Eve. After the 'normal' guests had left, the remaining people waited for their lord to join them, most donning their Death Eater wear. Voldemort entered, bringing Hermione. She was wearing a green dress with a disturbingly low neckline, a fact which made her blush. A matching green collar sat high on her throat, and from the front looked as though it was part of the gown.

But from the back, anyone would be able to see the leash being held tightly in the Dark Lord's hand.

"Walk forward," he told her, sounding deceptively kind. She shrunk back to his side, nervous at the sight of all these people in front of her. Her eyes frantically sought out Professor Snape, but she yelped when the end of the leash slapped her behind. "I won't ask again, Hermione dear."

"All right," she said, moving as directed. The collar stopped her from using magic, otherwise she would have Apparated straight out of there. Had she been able to use wandless magic, she still couldn't have done it.

Since that night, he had only touched her to put on the collar, and the occasional teasing caress. Hermione would find herself waking up, longing for another consuming press of his lips; just one. It horrified and disgusted her, but she couldn't help it.

Now, he was pulling her into a dance in the lead-up to midnight.

"Not long before a new year starts, my dear," he said, her body held tight against his. "And do you have any resolutions planned?"

"No, sir," she said, hanging her head She felt his laughter vibrating right through her body, and she gasped. "I suppose it would be a stupid question to ask if _you_ have any resolutions."

"Not at all. Of course, I will win the war, particularly with you on my side…"

"I'm _not_ on your side!" she shouted, trying to pull herself away. People looked at them, and Voldemort frowned. He yanked down on the lead, jerking her neck back and making her choke violently.

"Do you really suppose that the Order trusts you any longer?" he asked fiercely. "How foolish are you, girl?"

"It's your fault if they don't!"

"Precisely the point of the exercise." He growled, the fingers of his right hand digging into the bare flesh of her back. "They'll never come for you; who would make the effort… for a traitor?"

"I'm _not_ a traitor, nor will I ever _be_ a traitor!"

"So you say, my dear. So you say. But do you wish to hear my _new_ resolution?" She shook her head, thought, and then nodded. If she knew what he was intending to do, then she might be able to stop… well, whatever it was. "Very well, then." He leaned down to her ear, and whispered. "_You_."

"M-me? But I'm already here. You already have me."

"Oh, but I have yet to _have_ you. That, Hermione, is the difference." Her jaw dropped open, and he Apparated them away at the next twirl, appearing in his bedroom.

"No. No, let me go!"

"You think you do not want this, but you are wrong." He waved his hand, and she went completely blind. "This will last for as long as I say. You will acquiesce more easily if you cannot see me, I believe. But I want you to hear yourself as you drown in ecstasy." Another wave, and Hermione shivered as the cool air brushed her skin. "This memory will be copied, and sent to each member of your precious order, every magical publication all over Britain and Europe, and even to your parents." She couldn't speak as she felt her body connect with a bed. "You will help me achieve every one of my new year's resolutions… and perhaps a few of your own?"

As midnight struck, he stole more than just a kiss from his reluctant prisoner.

* * *

In years to come, however, Hermione would wonder whether it really _had_ been stealing.

This thought came to her long after she became the Dark Lady, of course. In fact, it wasn't until she was feeding their second child, while their first—a boy, who was well-trained in the Dark Arts—was practising with her husband. The baby girl cooed as she pulled away from her mother's breast.

Was Hermione in love with Lord Voldemort? Probably not. But he had indeed needed her, more than anyone ever had, and had given her these two beautiful children with a promise of more to come, should she wish it.

She had all that she required, and even more of what she wanted. She was privileged enough to see a side of her husband that no one else saw. And after he had triumphed over the Light, he compiled an enviable haven of books for her, the greatest magical library on the face of the earth. Her parents and relatives were protected, her children doted on.

No. She had yet to fall in love with her husband. But until that day—not as far off as she imagined—this life would definitely do.

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe that I go reviews asking for more, so I decided to write this. I really wasn't sure about which genres it would fall under, so I hope they aren't misleading in any way.

**More than that, I hope you all enjoyed it. Toodles!**

**(And please review.)**


End file.
